


Brother

by Jigoku_no_hono



Series: Tragedies [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Dies, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Blood, Blood and Injury, CT-7567 | Rex Dies, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, Character Death, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dead CT-7567 | Rex, Evil Obi-Wan Kenobi, F/M, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mentioned Padmé Amidala, Pain, Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigoku_no_hono/pseuds/Jigoku_no_hono
Summary: Obi-wan was standing over Anakin's casket reminiscing how he had died. Anakin was lying in his arms the arms of a brother as the man brushed his hand slowly through soft brown curls.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Tragedies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106909
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Brother

Obi-wan stood in the Naboo graveyard. Padmè had told the council of her and Anakin’s relationship after he had died. She had practically begged them not to burn his corpse so she could take him _home_ , a home he never belonged to. The man stood his own funeral robes on as he felt the presence behind him fill with anger.

“What right do you have to grieve him!” Rex shouted tears streaming down his face as he looked at Kenobi, the man not yet turning to acknowledge him only speaking in a monotone voice.

“He was my Brother” it was cold devoid of the emotion enough so that it sent a chill down the Captains spine.

“You killed Him!” Rex’s vocal cords tore as he shouted at Kenobi. The man stood solemnly before Anakin glass casket. They had cleaned his face as best as possible but light pinkish blotches were still visible around his mouth, it came from where he had coughed up his own blood. The younger Jedi wore traditional Naboo funeral clothing, the same dark brown and black colours the man enjoyed wearing so much. The new clothes that they had placed on him covered the wound in the centre of his chest, a disappointing fact Obi-wan noted. It was after all a lightsaber wound that Kenobi himself had inflicted on his Padawan. An attack that he had placed deliberately to kill him.

Obi-Wan knew he had no right to grieve Anakin, he did kill him after all. He had even enjoyed it a little as he watched the man crumple to his knees. He remembered how Anakin was grasping his own chest over the wound, mouth wide as he tried to pull in any air that he could. Blood spluttered out of his parted lips turning pale white skin a deep crimson.

He listened to how the man was gasping as his lungs filled with blood. His own eyes staring into Anakin’s watching as his padawans gaze grew hazy, his vision turning dark as he looked up at the man who’s lap his head was resting in. A firm hand steadily weaving through his soft brown hair as the blue eyes above his own watched the life slowly bleed out of him.

The master bit his own lower lip soaking in the feeling of Anakin trying to grasp him. His hand was clutched at the older Jedi’s tunic pulling at the collar with whatever strength he had left as he tried to form words with no air in his molten lungs.

“It’s okay” Obi-wan hushed as he caressed Anakin’s head a hand placed softly over the mechanical one that was clutching at the lightsaber wound. Obi-Wan knew that the last thing Anakin would see in this life was his smile, the smile of a man that had killed him.

It was a cruel way to kill him, Obi-wan knew that, it was the reason he had done it that way. Obi-wan could have easily cut off the boy’s head or cut him in half instead he turned down the intesity at which his lightsaber burned and plunged it through Anakin’s chest. He had purposefully missed the heart, so that he could watch as Anakin died a fitting death.

The reason why it was a cruel way to kill was because once the lightsaber plunged through the chest it would rupture all the bloodvesseles in his lungs melting the ones closest to the blade, slowly killing him as he choked on his own blood. Drowning while also not drowning at all.

“You Killed him” Rex shouted again blasters raised at the man that had killed his vod. But with the soft buzz of a blade and the quick movements only a Jedi could muster there was nothing a clone could do. Head hitting the ground rolling away from the body that crumpled to its knees.

“No,” Obi-wan spoke to himself, “I saved the Galaxy”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I may not have been fully truthful but can you blame me?


End file.
